


The Musketeer Returns

by Wishful86



Series: Strangers to Friends. Friends to Family. [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Recovery, Support, growing brotherly bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd finally broken down over Savoy and was making small steps to recovery. All Aramis needed to do now was find his confidence again. Athos and Porthos were waiting....</p><p>A scene I wrote that I couldn't quite fit into 'Working Together' but it takes place in the same flashback world so thought I'd add it with a series link. Pretty sure most of it would make sense without you reading that though. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeer Returns

It had been a few weeks since Aramis had broken down in front of Porthos and Athos and he was doing better. He began by not refusing their company then he started stepping out into the yard again and spending time at the table. He still wasn’t fit for duty but he was engaging with people and that was good. Athos and Porthos never thought they’d ever be delighted to see a man had cut his hair and trimmed his beard but when Aramis entered the yard that day, they shared a toast later in the tavern. 

A bond was growing between the three of them even if they didn’t realise it. 

The only thing left was for Aramis to begin joining Athos and Porthos on duties. They felt odd leaving without him now but Aramis, despite showing many areas of recovery, appeared to have lost confidence in his abilities. 

Little did they know, as they sat round the table on a grey Friday afternoon, all was about to change. 

Treville raced down the stairs and stopped at the table. It seemed the sheer purposefulness of his arrival made the Musketeers stop to listen. 

“Captain?” Athos questioned lowering the cup from his mouth. 

“The men have been ambushed on the way back from Calais. It seems none of them escaped injury although thankfully there are no reports of any dead.”

Porthos put a supportive arm on Aramis’s shoulder as he visibly blanched at the Captain’s words. 

“We need to be ready for when they return," Athos was already standing.

"As much as we can be,” Treville nodded.

Porthos grimaced, “How badly injured are we talking?”

Treville shook his head, “I only have word that there are two in a very serious condition. The others...could be anything.”

“We should send for a doctor,” Athos stated. 

“Already done,” Treville confirmed.

“There were around 25 men who went on that training exercise,” Athos mused.

“Yeah, we’re practically the only ones left,” Francis frowned, “How are we going to manage?”

Aramis’ dark eyes were full of concentration. “We just need to get organised," he said purposefully, standing from his seated position next to Porthos’s side and taking everyone by surprise. His sudden involvement in the discussion rendered them silent. “How long until they arrive?” Aramis asked Treville ignoring the expressions of the others.  


“They have reached the outskirts of Paris already.”

The captain took a moment to look at Aramis; he was in full alert and ready mode. His stance was of someone who wanted to take action. This was the Aramis from before Savoy. Despite the situation, in that moment Treville wanted to cry with relief and hug tightly the young Musketeer who had obviously found his strength again. Instead, he continued to hold the gaze of the man and made a decision. 

“What needs to be done?” Treville spoke evenly to Aramis; he too ignoring the reactions of the other men as he effectively handed over the reins. The captain was aware that this had the potential to go wrong but the fire he saw returned in Aramis' eyes couldn't be wasted. Not now especially; Aramis had always possessed skill when dealing with the wounded.

Aramis furrowed his brow momentarily but following a nod of encouragement from the captain, he sprang to stand on the table. Athos raised his brow to Porthos but received only a shrug and a gesture to their friend in reply. 

“Listen up, everyone!” Aramis shouted. The men left in the courtyard all gathered round. There were only two other Musketeers but the stable hands, cooks and all other workers at the garrison did make for a rather large group. “Our men have been ambushed on the way back from Calais,” Aramis continued over the gasps, “There have been no reports of any deaths but it seems our men have not escaped without injury. We need to be ready for their return. A doctor has been sent for; he deal with the worst of the wounds in the infirmary assisted by Athos.”

Athos blinked at the order but did not argue. “I’ll go and prepare the rooms,” he stated before leaving, sharing another glance with Porthos on the way. Porthos couldn’t help but let out a smile for he knew what the look meant; he’s back. He didn’t have much time to dwell on that however as he heard his own name. 

“Porthos and Francis, you’ll be dealing with any broken bones and dislocations etc. You can set up over there,” Aramis pointed over to the left side of the garrison. Porthos turned but stopped walking when he heard his temporary leader call him back. “One important thing before you all get going,” Aramis told them, “If you suspect anyone to have a head injury, they need to be kept awake and talking. Ask them 3 simple questions repeatedly and if you begin to get concerned lie them down with a cold compress to the area and we’ll have them seen by the doctor as soon as possible.”

He paused to let make sure the men took that piece of information in before continuing. By the end of his orders everyone knew what to do and the garrison was a hub of activity. Treville was impressed. He was particularly impressed that Aramis had not forgotten to think about the horses either; there were men positioned to help any of those in need too.  
When the injured Musketeers arrived they were assessed quickly by Aramis who sent them to the relevant area. If they had more than one injury to be dealt with, their most serious was attended to first and then they were passed along to the next relevant station. Aramis had also made sure that all the beds in the ground floor rooms had been cleared so the men were able to rest as easily and quickly as possible. 

The doctor was astounded by the whole operation. He had been able to treat those who truly needed him without being interrupted and when he eventually did check up on the other men he found them patched up to a high quality and his services were not required. Treville had thanked the man and he went on his way, giving Aramis a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Aramis was washing his hands in a bucket of water. He'd lost count of the wounds he had skillfully stitched over the last hour or so. His shoulders sagged with relief; all the men would live. He could feel the tiredness creeping into his body and momentarily closed his eyes.

A hand on his back startled him. "You did some excellent work, today," Treville spoke with pride, "Now you deserve some rest."

"I just need to finish up-"

"We'll tidy up here," Porthos stated as he joined the two men, "Go to bed."

Aramis smiled slightly, "My bed is occupied."

A tired but friendly voice came from behind, "You can take mine." 

Turning around Aramis looked at Athos and found a newfound respect in the Musketeer's eye.

"My rooms are away from the garrison so you'll be able to rest properly," Athos eyed Aramis pointly as if he knew that if Aramis stayed he was likely to just keep checking on the men whether they needed to be checked on or not.

Treville was nodding, "Yes, that is settled. Aramis you will leave with Athos."

Aramis tried to make one last protest but found a hand on his arm guiding him out of the garrison. 

"You didn't need to do this," Aramis told the man walking purposefully at his side who merely responded with a nondescript glance in his direction.

....

Once they were at Athos’s rooms, Aramis dropped down exhausted in the nearest available chair and closed his eyes. He only opened them again when he felt a glass being pushed into his hands. 

“Here,” Athos stated, “You deserve the good stuff.”

Aramis studied the glass in his hand and upon smelling the liquid, he decided he had been given the good stuff. He chuckled as he drank, “You know, one day you’ll tell us how you afford this wine.”

“Not today, I’m afraid.”

A sharp knock sounded at the door but Porthos didn’t wait for an answer, he let himself in. “Aramis! I’m not quite sure what just happened but that was amazing!” He barged across the room to give his friend a celebratory smack on the back.

Aramis allowed a small smile and then frowned, “Who is clearing-“

“Treville said the others would sort it. I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m fine.”

Porthos looked across at Athos for confirmation and received a bob of the head which said he agreed for now. Everything was ok for the next fifteen minutes or so as they drank in relative silence, each of them taking the chance to process the last few hours. Then tears fell from Aramis eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know what’s wrong.”

“Hey, hey,” Porthos soothed, “It’s ok. A lot’s just happened.”

Aramis wiped at his cheeks roughly and took a quick swig of the good stuff meaning that he’d finished his glass. Athos filled it immediately. “Thanks,” Aramis snorted softly taking another drink. Surprising them all, he then broke out into a grin. 

“What’s funny?” Athos asked narrowing his brow.

“I’ve left the garrison,” Aramis stated then repeated proudly, “I am not in the garrison.”

Porthos and Athos looked at him and then at each other and whether it was due to sheer exhaustion or they were truly going mad, they all started to laugh.

“Do you think I’m ready?” Aramis asked when the laughter died down and his insecurities went for one last bite.

“We’d be right there with you,” Athos told him firmly.

Porthos rumbled with agreement, “You bet. There’d be no separating us.”

Aramis thought for a moment and then raised his glass with a cheeky grin, “Then tomorrow, you will accompany me to buy a hat.”

Two pairs of eyes rolled.

But they all realised the bond now.  
...


End file.
